


[PODFIC] Numinous series by Scyllaya

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Numinous series by Scyllaya [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel returns to the Winchester’s life and despite his actions being harmful at first Dean and him soon find themselves being closer than ever. Sam on the other hand is not so ready to trust the archangel and his mysterious return and he believes some signs prove his suspicions, if only Dean would listen to him…<br/>This is the compilation of the entire Numinous series in one gigantic podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Numinous series by Scyllaya

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Numinous series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28446) by [Scyllaya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya).
> 
> So...for those lazy to download the podfics for this series one by one (like me), here's the entire series in one gigantic file!

  
**Length:** 06:37:20  
  
 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (364MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g3wqem5yl5srpuj/Numinous_series_by_Scyllaya.mp3) | [M4B (368MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z4zwjnbl2wbdpdx/Numinous_series_by_Scyllaya.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/numinous)

**Author's Note:**

> Music used is "Love Me Back To Life" by Bon Jovi


End file.
